


Clean Break

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City, Trust Me (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Clare finds a new home.A set up for further fics later.AU.





	Clean Break

Clare Hardacre, the woman who had started her life over for a third time, had never expected she could feel this safe, or loved. True she hadn’t exactly planned to find herself caught between two couples at the start, but now, safe in the house the five of them now shared, she didn’t mind. 

The two couples had been very different at first and, although Clare was a little nervous, the group of them had somehow become a close-knit group. Neither of the couples had much interest in one another, but since Clare had been unable to decide, they had agreed they would share her. 

Clare had become close with both couples, finding that she was able to spend time with Bernie and Serena when she most needed people to care, and to talk things through with, and that she could go to Zosia for a little quiet time, or even ask Jac for a little guidance, although Jac had remained prickly she had also come to care for Clare. 

It might have been a strange life, but it worked.


End file.
